1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to quick release buckles for backpacks and the like.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Web straps on light weight backpacks, rucksacks and hiking packs typically use "side-action" buckles to allow shoulder, compression and/or large pocket straps to be parted. This side-action buckle design has significant limitations when used in this capacity. The release tabs are recessed onto the sides of the buckle so they can be difficult to find and release when hurried or when wearing winter gloves. Both release tabs must be squeezed simultaneously toward each other to part the buckle. The hand force required to push the halves together and lock them cannot be increased/decreased without a proportional impact on the hand force required to unlock them. When separated, the exposed locking tabs of the male-half (tongue) of the buckle can be easily broken off and the female-half (body) can be crushed if stepped on.